The present invention relates generally to a pressure gauge, and more particularly, to a pressure gauge which is more accurate and easy to assemble and operate.
A pressure gauge is an instrument designed to indicate the pressure state of a fluid, either a gas or a liquid, or a pressing force such as weight. Conventionally, a pressure gauge is constructed by utilizing a mechanical transducer having a pressure sensing element which is mechanically coupled to an indicating pointer. The pressure sensing element produces a displacement when a stress of pressure is exerted thereupon, whereby the pointer is caused to rotate around a center pivot and thus indicate the pressure value against a calibrated dial. One other type of pressure gauge is a fountainpen-like gas pressure gauge, in which the pressure sensing element is a calibrated rule. The gas pressure causes a displacement of the rule, and the pressure value can thus be read by a mark indicating the pressure value against the scales on the rule.
These above mentioned pressure gauges are all mechanical type. Mechanical type pressure gauges generally require more elaborated and precise elements such as gears, springs, couplings, indicating pointers . . . etc. for the construction. Thus, precision engineering works are often needed in the manufacturing process. Moreover, due to the nature of these mechanical elements, the ability to enhance the accuracy of the measured pressure in a mechanical type pressure gauge is often limited.